My Body Goes
by darkwight
Summary: Bumi/Lin smut again! Sequel to my Previous story.


After a long day of hanging with his mother and the rest of his family, Bumi decided to take some time alone. The other night his little 'therapeutic session' with Lin seemed to do wonders for the former Chief of Police. In the company of Tenzin or Pema, she seemed to be more comfortable. Even the glaring and awkward silences ceased. Who knew that all she needed was a little sex to make her forget all about the pain in her heart.

Without any real effort, Bumi and Lin carried on in public as they normally did before they shared that intimate night together. The icing on the cake was that no one even suspected a thing was going on between the two secret lovers.

The non bender reclined on his bed reading a novel that his brother encouraged him to read. He hated reading, but this book caught his interest and wasn't as bland as he thought it would be. Bumi was so into the novel that he almost didn't hear the soft knock on his door.

"Come in!" The Commander said heartily, wondering who was on the other side of his door. His brown brows arched in surprise when Lin walked in, donning nothing but a robe. Immediately he tucked his book-mark inside the novel and set it on the end table.

"Ahhh, Linny! Good to see ya. What brings you here this fine evenin'..." A cocky grin was practically plastered on his face.

"Don't act as if you don't know..." Lin walked over to him, and straddled his lap before laying a kiss upon his lips.

"Ya just cant stay away can ya?" He said, breaking the contact.

"Shut up and quit smelling yourself..."

Their lips pressed together again; this time she kissed him more deeply, allowing her tongue to slip inside of his mouth. She let out a small moan when as he kissed her back and wrapped her toned arms around his neck. Lin wanted him so badly. These past few days she had been practically fiending for his touch. Just thinking about their last encounter caused her to moisten. While they kissed she could feel her temperature rise and her cheeks were tinted with a light pink hue. _"I need you..."_ She thought to herself, ashamed to say the words aloud.

Bumi's hands were all over the metal bender's body, feeling her curves through that silk robe that fit her athletic figure perfectly. The blue-eyed male effortlessly untied the sash that kept her covered. Blood rushed to his cock at the realization that she was completely naked underneath it. Those calloused hands of his examined her breasts, cupping them hungrily as his tongued danced along her neck, causing her to moan wantonly.

The two parted for only a second so she could rid the man of his top. Lin took in a sharp intake of breath when she felt his hand between her legs; his fingers moved swiftly between her slick folds, forcing more moans from her throat.

"St...Stop...wait." She took his hand away and in a instant she was on her knees in front of him. "I want to make you feel like I did the other night..."

Her delicate hands tugged at his shorts, pulling them down and wrapped around his length. Lin's tongue flickered over his head for a few seconds before taking the Commander into her mouth. The woman's green eyes never left his blue orbs for a second as he watched himself disappear and reappear over and over again. Bumi's toes curled while one of his hands got lost in her hair while she deepthroated him like a pro.

"Oh...God, Lin..." was all the non bender managed to choke out. Against his will, the man pumped his hips slowly, matching Lin's movements. She was good this, too good because his own breath got caught in throat the second he climaxed. "Ssh...Shit..." His chest heaved as he watched his lover wipe her mouth with the back of her hand and rise to her feet.

A smug grin decorated Lin's features while she shrugged off the robe, letting it drop to the floor. It felt good to be in control this time. She'd drive him wild just as he did her. Bumi scooted back farther onto the bed, allowing the former chief to climb on top of him. She whimpered as his cock entered her slowly, reveling at the sensation of his hands latching onto her hips. Lin's nails clawed at his chest as she rode him, gradually increasing the pace of her rhythm each time she rocked her hips.

The familiar sound of the mattress squeaking filled the room along with the compilation of moans and groans. Bumi loved nothing more than when a woman took charge. Especially when she topped him. Lin's breasts bounced while she continued to rock even faster, providing him with some eye-candy. She was climaxing and the way she moaned his name proved as much. The Commander could feel the tremors of pleasure travel throughout his partner's body as she reached her first orgasm for the night. Her legs shook at his sides and her eyes shut tight when she tilted her head back.

Before she could come down from her high, Bumi sat up, pulling her close as he pumped his hips upward. Their lips met for a brief kiss and her soft hands clutched at his muscular shoulders. Lin whirled her hips as he dug deep into her core. Waves of pleasure resonated throughout her entire being with each thrust. "Bumi...Ahhh...I-I didn't want to admit it...but you're...mmmmm...right..." Her words were interrupted by a moan that forced its way past her lips. "My body...goes haywire when I'm not with you. I can't explain this _need_ that I have for you..."

When the words left her lips, all the male could do was chuckle. Bumi slid his hands up her back before responding, the contact could be compared to the sensation of a trail flames kissing her skin. "I-I don't think I ever had...a...lady tell me that before, Linny..." His response struggled to leave him, for the pleasure she gave him made it hard to think properly. "I think you might have an addiction~"

A lust-filled chuckle passed Lin's lips as Bumi pumped harder and faster. They were reaching their peak again and the two welcomed the simultaneous climax with open arms. The tanned male hissed while a curse tore from his lover's throat. He held on tight to her convulsing body basking in the glory of their orgasms.

The metal bender slid off his lap and laid in the bed next to him. Just like last time, his strong arms pulled her close, holding her slightly smaller body.

"Ya know, Linny...I could really get used to this. Maybe we should meet up more often, eh?"

"Shut up and go to sleep, Bumi...I'm tired..."

He chuckled for a moment before laying a peck on her shoulder. "I just love it when you're mean to me~ That's how I know ya care~"


End file.
